


Brother Where Art Thou

by RodeoQueen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Final Battle, Not spardacest, One Piece References, Self-Sacrifice, Siblings, Tumblr request, rodeo cried several times writing this, y'all not welcome here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen
Summary: sindela Requested:Me again 😖😖😖 I hope you like angst cuz I got a doozy. Sparda twins when the sibling dies to protect the other. This was inspired by the Marineford arc in One Piece.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Brother Where Art Thou

**Author's Note:**

> _Howdy Howdy,_
> 
> _I just wrote some very sweet and soft work about the Spardas watching One Piece, and then I remembered this was requested. Duality and coincidence, man._
> 
> _Needless to say, my friends found me trying to bury myself in another shallow grave after writing this._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Dante Dies For Vergil** _

When Vergil sees a flash of red knock him over to the ground in the midst of battle, he never expects the sight before him. 

Dante stands before his older brother, staggering and shaking. A giant gaping wound bleeds crimson onto the earth, and it refuses to close. Vergil’s widened eyes slowly look at the line of red that follows his brother’s lips. 

Vergil doesn’t know what to do, seeing Dante like this. So solemn, serious, and-

He swallows thickly. 

A lightning bolt shocks his veins in a frigidity he hasn’t felt in a long time. His hand reaches for his brother as he is reminded of the past he fought to never repeat. 

His brother is so solemn, serious, and-

Dante’s dying. 

Vergil quickly gets up and grabs his brother before he falls. It’s a clumsy excuse of an embrace, and anyone who was watching would know it was nothing but. 

“You-you-” 

Dante chuckles weakly, his body pliant and weak. 

“Why? Why would you do this?” Vergil stammers. His own legs are weakly supporting the two of them. He can’t fight this. He can’t do anything. 

Dante squeezes his arms around Vergil, and his blue counterpart can feel the strength and soul leave him. 

“Why would you-after everything I’ve done-” Vergil is stammering, his body screams at him to have more grace than this. He is weak. Why is he weak?!

He can’t stop rambling, he cannot focus, he is not composed, he can’t, he can’t, he can’t, he can’t-

He can’t be alone again. 

Dante claps his hand against Vergil’s shoulder. 

“I’ve never been one for regret-” 

“And I’m not going to start now.” He coughs dark red. 

“But I can’t help but feel sorry.” 

Vergil feels himself fall apart as Dante’s arms seem to fight to stay wrapped around him.

It’s tragic. Dante spent his whole life trying to piece things together just for both the twins to shatter at this moment. 

“Take care of yourself alright? Tell everyone, tell everyone I’ll miss them.” 

“Vergil?” 

“Dante?” Vergil croaks dumbly. 

Clear tears wet his coat. 

Dante’s attempt to keep his words steady fails him in his last seconds. 

“Thank you for loving me.” Vergil is still and Dante’s body finally slumps, a long sigh as his soul is freed from this mortal burden. 

Dante’s amulet has gone cold against Vergil’s neck. 

Vergil falls to his knees, his rapidly and painfully thudding heart rattling in his ribs. Dante’s body softly lands and turns over on the earth. 

Dante’s pale face, eyes closed and gently smiling, greets him. He looks at his own shaking hands

Red. Why are his hands red? No. No. This is Dante’s blood. This is his brother’s blood. It’s on his hands. Why is it on his hands? 

Dante got hurt. Dante got hurt. Dante got hurt. Dante-

Dante’s dead. Dante’s dead. 

Vergil’s breaths are quick and he finds he still can’t breathe like he’s drowning from the air. 

He lets out a guttural scream as he beats the earth with ochre hands. Vergil pulls at his hair and streaks blood on his face. 

On his hands and knees, he has surrendered to his humanity at last. And it is a terrible sight. 

He screams until he can’t anymore. And he sobs brokenly, a house fire of a man. 

_**Vergil Dies For Dante** _

Blue and red. Blue and red. Blue and red. Dante always wanted those colors to be of him and his brother. Together, complementary. 

But today. Oh, today. 

Today Vergil stands before him, blue coat soaked in crimson blood that is all his own. Even when he is fatally wounded, Vergil stands with attempted poise. 

When The Yamato falls onto the earth with a clang, Vergil begins to come forward with a dying man’s tread. 

Dante is quick to grab Vergil, and he is panicking. 

“Vergil!” He tries to staunch the bleeding, the hole in his chest right over his heart the size of his hand. His brother stops him, eyes blank and mouth leaking blood. 

“It’s no use,” Vergil says, coughing red flecks. 

“No, I can do something. Vergil, I- We can find Nico, she-she can build you a new heart, come on, we-we have to get help-” 

“No!” Vergil barks out, legs losing balance and leaning upon his brother. The fall breaks Dante out of his in-shock rambling. His brother’s embrace chills the blood in his veins. 

Dante failed. Dante let his brother, his reason for fighting, get hurt.

Vergil looks away from him, eyes weary as he fights to stay. It is a losing battle, the amount of time left slipping away like sand through his bloodied fingers. 

“Vergil-” Dante hugs his brother and he sobs. Vergil’s skin is unnaturally cold.

Since their rekindling, he has familiarized himself to be used to the new contact. Vergil’s arms shake as he slowly brings them to clutch his brother’s leather coat. He sighs. 

He has sacrificed his body and mind all his life. He sacrificed himself for revenge, for power, for strength, and for his own selfish intentions. 

This was his last time sacrificing himself. And he felt no shame. 

“Do not cry for me, brother,” Vergil says, his voice quiet. Dante holds him as if he fears he will squeeze Vergil’s life out of him if he pressed any harder. 

“Now, my time is running out. I can only say this once. So heed my words.” Vergil rattles. Dante nods and his broad shoulders shake in fear. 

“I have been a terrible brother, a terrible father, and a terrible man for a very long time. I blinded myself in isolation. I had abandoned you, my dear little brother. Forgive me.” Vergil says, swallowing thickly. 

Dante’s eyes are wide open as he shudders in breaths. This is the first time and last time his brother will ever ask for his forgiveness, his death bed his brother’s embrace. 

“Forgive me, as I had lived for so long thinking I had nobody. And I may hope Nero forgives me for this.” Vergil stirs, his arms moving around Dante’s neck, one of his worn hands upon the back of Dante’s head. 

“I’ll take care of him.” 

“I know you will.” 

His life is leaving him, his ice-blue eyes rain-clouded as he thinks of his existence. A stray tear leaves his face. 

“Even though I've been good for nothing my whole life, you have not relented in my redemption. Stubborn devil.” He wheezes. Dante laughs and it turns into a sob. He knows. He knows. He knows. 

“You saved me, but most importantly, you loved me.” 

It’s Vergil’s turn to cry. 

He forces his weeping voice to work before he expires. He lets out a choked sob. 

“Thank you for loving me,” Vergil says right into Dante’s ear, his hand slowly losing grip of his brother’s hair. 

A smile slowly creeps onto his face as the twinkling sounds of a woman’s voice ring in his ears. 

_Vergil, where are you, Vergil?…_

Vergil’s unseeing eyes shine with unshed tears as he mouths something to no one in the living world. 

_I’m right here, mama._

The storm has approached and dissipated, and Vergil surrenders to his end. 

When Vergil’s nose brushes against Dante’s jugular, Dante already knows. And the truth is fatal. 

And yet, he pushes Vergil’s body away from his in hopes to see his brother take another breath. 

He doesn’t. 

His dead brother’s face is calm, eyes clouded over with a rare smile on his face. Bits of his hair has fallen to his face. Dante dumbly moves his hand over, shifting to brush his hair aside. 

Smears of Vergil’s crimson soak into his hair. Dante realizes his hands are covered in red. 

Dante shudders and he immediately goes back to holding his brother with a grip tighter than he was holding him prior. 

Red and blue. Red and blue. Red and blue. 

He looks down. All of Vergil’s coat is ochre. He doesn’t want to look at it anymore. 

He is mute, a long pathetic whine leaving his mouth as he falls to his knees, cradling himself and his brother. 

History repeats itself in a new way.

Dante kneels with his head down, just like he did when he was a child during the first time he thought he lost Vergil. Instead, now his brother is in his arms, this time-

This time he knows for sure. 

It is red, and all there ever will be is red.

Half of him has disappeared. 

Dante stays there for a very long time, a shell of who he used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> _Are you feeling it now?_


End file.
